The One Secret Carlos Can Keep
by JustMe133
Summary: !HAD TO RE UPLOAD! "Carlos Garcia was never one to keep secrets very well. Everyone in their right mind knew this. Only they didn't know that there was one secret Carlos kept near and dear to his heart, under a very tight lock and key." Light Cargan, rated K plus.


**This is just a little thought that's been haunting my mind all morning.**

**Finally got it ready for uploading! Hope ya'll like it! LIGHT CARGAN! **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters or the state of Minnesota. **

**Thanks for reading.**

…

Carlos Garcia was never one to keep secrets very well. Everyone in their right mind knew this. Only they didn't know that there was one secret Carlos kept near and dear to his heart, under a very tight lock and key.

And no one knew of it except for him and one other person, who also shared this secret.

Logan Mitchell.

Yes, a very well-kept secret indeed. But Carlos, yes Carlos, thought about this secret more often than he should, just a simple memory that would fly through his mind at the most random moments; sometimes, he would think of it, like he was doing now. He remembered it as if it happened yesterday.

_~~~***~~~ Flashback ~~~***~~~_

_A 12-year old Carlos sat in his living room, a textbook in front of him, papers strewn over the table._

"_This homework is impossible!" he cried out dramatically, falling onto the floor._

"_Why don't you call one of your friends to come help you? I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help," his mom suggested, getting an eye roll from the preteen_

"_None of my friends like homework mom!" Carlos complained, just making the woman shake her head._

"_What about that boy Hortense that moved in down the street a few years ago? I know he goes to your school and is in the same grade as you. Why don't you call him and ask him for help?"_

"_He goes by Logan, mom, and we don't really hang out all that much. I mean, I know him but do I know him well enough that I could invite him over?"_

"_Fine then, fail your homework assignment." Carlos just groaned but nodded._

"_Fiiiiiineeee. Call him for me?"_

"_Fiiiiine," his mom mimicked, shaking her head at her son before calling up Mrs. Mitchell. "Mrs. Mitchell? Hi it's Mrs. Garcia, from down the street. I was wondering, could Hortense come over and help Carlos with his homework?" His mom was quiet as she listened to the other woman. "Great, thanks." Hanging up, she turned to her son. "She said Hortense would be delighted to come over. And I know you two are friends, whether you admit it or not."_

"_We just hang out sometimes okay?" Carlos admitted, blushing a bit. "He's not bad at hockey either."_

_His mom just laughed and disappeared into the kitchen. Carlos pouted but smiled when he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, he saw a bundled up Logan standing on his front stoop, backpack slung over his shoulder._

"_Hi Carlos," he said, smiling happily at the tan-skinned boy, who smiled back._

"_Hi Logan. Come on in."_

"_Thanks. So, mom said you needed help with homework?" Logan asked, coming into the warm room._

"_Yeah, I'm not getting it. At all. I'm so stupid," Carlos said, reaching for the overly big helmet he wore at times, a frown settling on his face._

"_You're not stupid. Trust me," Logan sending a cheerful smile to Carlos, who instantly returned it. _

"_Thanks for helping me Logan." Logan's smile grew, making Carlos smile even more._

…

_After about two hours, the boys had finally finished all their homework, Carlos doing most of his work by himself. Once they finished, Logan began to pack up. _

"_You can stay and hang out for a bit if you want…" Carlos said, voice trailing off as Logan looked at him in surprise._

"_Really?" the boy asked, voice squeaking a bit._

"_Yeah. We can watch a movie or something if you want…"_

"_Sure. Can I call my mom and let her know?"_

"_Yeah, the phone's over there."_

"_Thanks." While Logan talked to his mom, Carlos got a movie started. "What are we watching?" Logan asked, sitting back on the couch next to Carlos._

"_The Mighty Ducks!"_

"_Why am I not surprised?" Logan asked, a laugh in his voice. Carlos just looked at him with wide eyes before smiling. _

"_Nothing wrong with it."_

"_No, there's not." The two boys sat there in comfortable silence, a thought nagging in the back of Carlos' head._

"_Hey Logan…?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you ever been kissed?" _

"_What? That's a really random question Carlos…"_

"_Well, I was just thinking, Kendall and James have both had their first kisses already, and always flaunt it in my face. I just didn't wanna be the only one."_

"_No Carlos, I haven't had my first kiss yet, and most people don't get their first kiss until early to mid-teen years. You've got plenty of time."_

"_Yeah, but I wish I could go ahead and get it out of the way… Hey! I have an idea!"_

"… _Do I even wanna know?"_

"_How about we kiss!"_

"_No! Carlos, guys don't kiss other guys."_

"_I know that. I'm not that stupid. I'm just saying, if we kiss, then we both will have had our first kiss and I won't be teased anymore. Pleeeeeeeeeease Logie?"_

"_Did you just call me Logie?"_

"_Does that bother you?"_

"…_No, I just … never had a nickname before…"_

"_So, what do you say? A quick peck of the lips, and then we're done. What do you think?"_

"_Carlos… I can't believe I'm even considering this! No!"_

"_?"_

"… _Fine. But you can't tell anyone ok? No one AT ALL. I mean it Carlos. This goes with you to your grave."_

"_Same to you Logie," Carlos said with a teasing smile, scooting a little closer to Logan on the couch, who blushed a bit. "Ready?"_

"_I-I guess," Logan croaked out, face getting even redder as the two pre-teen boys scooted closer together. Hesitantly moving forward, their lips barely touched before they jolted away from each other._

"_D-does that count?" Carlos asked, a deep blush spreading over his tan cheeks, staining them a bright maroon color._

"_I-I don't know," Logan responding, his own pale skin darkening with a blush._

"_Should we try again…?"_

"_Uh… I don't know. I … guess…" Logan said, his blush beginning to lighten a bit. But then Carlos leaned closer to him, getting right up in his personal space before kissing him again, lightly on the lips. Logan, caught off guard, did what felt right. _

_He began to kiss back, moving his lips slowly with his friend's. Carlos, happy with the response, moved his as well, leaving the two boys to kiss for about two full minutes, before Logan finally pulled away. Carlos, a goofy smile on his face, sat back on the couch, completely silent. Logan, on the other hand, sat there shocked, trying to figure out what just happened between the two friends. He was brought out of his stupor by the Garcia's house phone ringing. Looking at Logan, Carlos got up to answer it._

"_Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Mitchell. Yeah. Okay. I'll let him know. Bye." Carlos hung up the phone and looked at the silent Logan on his couch. "Your mom said she was making dinner and it was time to come home. Let me grab my jacket and I'll walk you."_

"_Um, thanks," Logan said, surprised by the gesture from the tan boy, who quickly bundled up. Soon, they were out the door, walking in silence to the Mitchell house._

"_Hey Logie?" Carlos asked as they made it to his front porch as night began to settle on the small Minnesota town._

"_Yeah Carlos?"_

"…_I'm glad you were my first kiss," he said, quickly pecking Logan on the lips before backing away. "See you at school tomorrow."_

"_See ya…" Logan said, watching the retreating figure walk away._

…

_The next day at school, Logan wasn't sure what would happen. He had reasoned with himself that Carlos had done all of that to make fun of him, but when lunch rolled around and he went to sit by himself, Carlos grabbed his arm._

"_Come sit with me and my friends?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face._

"_Oh… Sure." Logan followed the bouncing boy to his table, sitting next to him, a nervous look on his face, waiting for the ax to fall._

"_Guys, you know Logan right?"_

"_Oh yeah, the genius. Heard you got Carlos to do his own homework for once. That takes skill," his blonde friend said, green eyes shining and nodding in appreciation. Logan just nodded, too scared to speak._

"_Yeah, that takes talent. He won't listen to either of us," said the shaggy haired hazel eyed boy next to the blonde._

"_That's because you guys are idiots!" Carlos exclaimed, getting laughs all around. Logan chuckled weakly and began to slowly eat lunch. "But I have something to tell you guys."_

"_Oh yeah? What?" James asked while Kendall raised a beginning to bushen eyebrow._

"_I've finally had my first kiss!" Logan's face paled as he looked at Carlos, who smiled on, but shot a quick wink at Logan. "Yeah. It was … perfect. That's the only way to describe it."_

"_With who?"_

"_Promised I wouldn't say. I'll tell you they're beautiful. Gorgeous even. With dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes." Kendall let out a low whistle._

"_Well, I'm happy for you Carlos. Congratulations!" he said, eyes flitting to Logan and back to Carlos. Shrugging, he smiled._

"_Wow. Sounds cute. When do we get to meet 'em?" James asked, a smile gracing his features._

"_Never. It's my secret of who it is. And I'll keep that locked away forever." Logan was surprised when he felt a hand squeeze his knee gently and reassuringly, telling him, without words, that their secret would remain just that way; theirs._

_~~~***~~~ End Flashback ~~~***~~~_

Yes, that was Carlos' secret; and sometimes, he wondered if Logan had forgotten about it, but then, their eyes would catch across the room, and a knowing smile would cross their faces as they looked at each other, and Carlos knew that Logan remembered and cherished it as much as he did.

**[I was gonna end it here, but I wanted to throw this last part in. Enjoy.]**

"Hey Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he walked out of his bedroom. Carlos turned from his place on the couch, realizing he had been standing there, lost in memories.

"Oh… heh, I was remembering my first kiss," Carlos said, unable to stop the blush rising on his cheeks. He glanced at Logan to see a light blush dust his own.

"Ah. I remember that …" Logan said, eyes lighting up a bit. "Which reminds me, I never got to tell you something that night…"

"What?" Carlos asked, looking at him with wide, child-like eyes. Logan just smiled and sat next to him on the bright orange couch, leaning forward a bit until his lips brushed gently with Carlos's.

"I'm glad you were my first kiss too."

Yes, Carlos's secret was dear to his heart, but not as dear as Logan was. But that is another secret all together.

…

**Once again, thanks for reading, and I hope ya'll enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And before ya'll ask, yes, this is a one-shot.  
**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
